Valiant Army
__TOC__ Overview The Royal Army is the standing army for the current Aoran monarchy. More commonly known as the "Valiant Army", it's members have become known as Valiants. Created at the start of the royal family, Valiants act as their enforcers to uphold the dictating laws of their world and to fight to also ensure the balance of all others. Upon the world of Aora, it is common for Metajin to join the ranks of Valiants as a profession once they come of age. Structure 'Duties' Valiants are sworn to uphold the laws and beliefs of the monarchy as they follow their mortals and views. As even the low-ranking Validants are counted as law enforcement, to see a crime taking place should cause the Valiant to take action and do what they deem nessasary, be it reporting the incident, fetching help, or directly stopping it. 'Ideology' Valiants are guided by rules and regulations that they feel are nessasary in order to keep all worlds in balance. Though the organization is tolerant of other beliefs and practices, malicious and harmful groups that threaten and directly violate their laws will be dealt with accordingly. This is the case with the group known as Umbrants, who have only recently made themselves known. The Umbrant's actions and goals threaten the Valiant views, and the two have swiftly found themselves to be enemies. The most important rules that govern Valiants are known as the Three Laws. Valiants will enforce the three laws onto all Metajin, no matter the circumstances, and to break one of the Three Laws will lead to banishment or even execution. Three Laws #Never spread the knowledge of the Metajin. #Never remove a natural citizen from their native world. #Never threaten the balance and order of any world. 'Religion' Despite being founded by the Everlast monarchy, who are known for their stauch support of the Caelran religion, Valiants are not required to hold any faith in a specific god. However, naturally Caelran teachings and principles have leaked through to influence the monarchy's laws and beliefs. The higher ranks of Valiants push for members to at least hold respect for Caelra, as it is almost social tabboo to speak or act against the god. 'Troops' Valiants are organized according to Troops which may specialize in a certain field. Valiants are able to request a transfer from one Troop to another at any time and are encouraged to do so in order to learn what each has to offer to expand their skills. Each Troop is led by a Golden Knight followed by their second-in-command, a Silver Knight. Each Troop has their own barracks assigned to them upon the Royal Palace's grounds, though it is not required for Valiants to live there. 'Magic Troop ' *'Duties: '''Clean-Up, Healing This Troop's members excel in the use of magic, be it offensive, defesive, or healing. They are known to be called when mass memory wiping spells are needed to erase the knowledge of Metajin from an area and partake in clean-up duty when something goes awry. They supply medical and magical care for injured Valiants, both inside and outside of battle. 'Scout Troop' *'Duties:' Couriers, Intel This Troop is contains a large number of Page ranking members, as it is a very passive, safe Troop and seen as the default for inactive Valiants. Higher ranking Valiants who wish for a more relaxed surrounding typically join, though this Troop is known to handle far more paperwork than any other to dispatch information and messages. Members are encouraged to live their lives outside the barracks in order to keep a watchful eye on their surroundings and report if any suspicious activity or crime occurs, acting as the Valiants eyes and ears. Lower ranking members are called to occasionally carry harmless messages, while Squires carry more vital ones. Knights carry the most classified of messages. 'Combat Troop' *'Duties: Aoran Policing, Patrols The most aggressive Troop, these Valiants are true soldiers who are eager to fight and show their valor through battle. Their lower ranking Valiants typically are skilled solely upon physical melee combat, however as the ranks progress Valiants are shown to intergrate magic and develop very interesting ways to fight and inflict pain upon foes. A very active Troop, Valiants of all ranks partake in regular patrols both onworld and offworld to watch for criminals and conflict. Pages handle minor and petty crimes of Aora while Squires will step in for more serious concerns. Knights here actively handle offworld and multi-world issues, though stronger Squires may also assist/be assigned such missions. 'Royal Guard ' *'Duties: '''Bodyguard A specialized Troop, its members hold the unique rank of White Knight as they directly assist in protecting the Queen of Aora. 'Ranking There are three major ranks of the Valiant Army to judge strength and skill. These major ranks are Page, Squire, and Knight and are further divided into tiers of Bronze, Silver, and Gold. Each major rank has its own symbol. This symbol is magically ingrained upon the back of the right hand to show status and will change color according to what tier the Valiant holds at that rank. A higher ranking Valiant is able to summon lower ranking members by this seal, as the lower ranking member's will begin to glow and call them to where they are needed. To advance, a Valiant must accumilate/master skills over their long life and prove their ability. Valiants may also be given a Black Rank. This rank is given on the grounds of a dishonorable discharge. The mark upon their hand turns black and upon their official records they will be labeled as a Black Page, Black Squire, or Black Knight (depending on their rank when discharged). Being marked thusly makes their lives very hard, as socially they become outcasts and it becomes very hard to find work. 'Knights' Knights hold the most authority and respect over all ranks. They handle the most dangerous missions that require their strength and skills. *'White Knight: '''A special rank, White Knights are the personal royal guard to the current reigning Aoran queen. Though technically seen by many as a higher rank than that of Gold, White Knights hold no legal authority over Golden Knights and have been known to keep good relations and work closely with members of their neighboring rank. *'Golden Knight: Golden Knights act as leaders, holding absolute control and responsibility over their own Troop. Each one shows incredible strength as they have mastered most, if not all, areas of combat. They take their orders directly from the Queen herself and frequently are sent to handle dire issues that require their skill. Though they are able to act as an army in themselves, in battle Golden Knights may summon forth their Troop to direct and lead against formidable foes or large bodies of enemies. In the case of dying, becoming missing, or retiring/stepping down their Silver Knight will take their place. *'Silver Knight: '''Each Troop is assigned one Silver Knight. The Silver Knight manages all lower members, assists in issueing out orders, and organizing Valiants in times of crisis. All are exceptionally skilled in all fields of combat and have mastered several. *'Bronze Knight: 'In each Troop there are three Bronze Knights. These Valiants are lethal force alone, having mastered at least one skill, but typically are seen in the company of a Golden Squire they are apprenticing. Paired together, the two are encouraged to partake in missions together so that both may train and grow. If the Bronze Knight is ever promoted or their spot becomes vacant for any reason, their Squire will take their place. 'Squires Considered fully active Valiants, Squires handle medium danger-leveled missions. *'Golden Squire:' A Valiant of this rank will have became very adept with almost all skills. At this rank they also may be taken under the wing of a Knight. Commonly, a Bronze Knight will be assigned to teach and train the Squire, though higher ranking Knights may request to train them instead. *'Silver Squire: '''The absolute center of ranking, depending on which Troop they become involved in the Squire may be assigned more dangerous duties and missions. *'Bronze Squire: Bronze Squires are officially active soldiers of the Valiant Army and have become adequit at several skills and proficient at using at least one. '''Pages The lowest primary rank, typically Pages are younger individuals who are decent at using a few skills. *'Golden Page: '''Golden Pages are individuals with high skill or hold high potential. Judged upon their attributes and actions, they may be promoted to a Bronze Squire from this rank. *'Silver Page: Valiants of this rank are Pages who have shown an interest of actively becoming involved in their Troop's affairs. They are required to know the basics of healing magic and the art of combat and may have begun to train a specialized skill. *'Bronze Page: '''The lowest of all ranks, it is composed of many inactive members that hold little to no ambition. These members frequently are citizens who wish to assist in protecting their neighborhoods while leading a relatively normal life. Many are apart of the Scout Troop due to its very undemanding policies to their rank, considering them inactive soldiers and only occasionally assigning casual duties such as message deliveries. History 'Third Age After the threat of the Scourge nearly wiped out of all Metajin kind, the Metajin monarchy was established as the ruling body of what remained of their people. Steeped deeply with the Caelran faith and becoming the stauch supporter of the Caelran Church, the Queen amassed their own army to uphold their beliefs and teachings. Category:Factions